playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Guess what? I'm making a (Fake) brawler too!
Goopking has inspired me to make a Brawler using characters from Franchises I had in mind. Here goes nothing! Pay no attention to any gameplay facts. Characters The Spy and The Freak The Spy and the Freak is a pretty interesting game, taking game-play elements from 3rd Person Shooters like Uncharted, and Stealth Games like Metal Gear . ''For example, you could be infiltrating a villain's hideout. There you You will infiltrate the hideout in stealth mode. If you blow your cover, and changes to 3rd Person shooter mode. Sometimes, however, you are forced to go into 3rd person mode such as in battle sequences or boss fights. 'Jake Jake is the protagonist of the Spy and The Freak franchise. He is an eighteen year anti-aircraft agent for the DSR (Department of Special Recruits) and one of the only ones left. The rest are either dead or taken hostage by the opposing Agency's leader, Roman Marcius. He would play in the brawler as a mixture of Sly and Drake, Using a lot of guns but also being sneaky. Level 1: Dashes forward with a Helicopter rotor, stabbing anyone in front of him. Level 2: A turret appears an he can aim it up and down as it fires rapidly. Level 3: A cinematic. He pulls out an RPG, which scares the other opponents into getting away in a helicopter. He easily takes down the helicopter by throwing a grenade in between the rotors and frame, sending them down in flame. '''Hooky Captain Elliot Taylor was once the best of the DSR ninja agents and a best friend of Jake, but one day Jake accidentally got Elliot captured and tortured by an enemy. By the time Elliot's backup arrived, both of Elliot's hands had been cut off by the ruthless criminal. The intense pain had driven Elliot insane. He killed his entire backup team without any hands. He broke into the nearest building, a meat shop, and jabbed meat hooks into his bloody stumps. Soon he joined forces with Marcius and got brand new, razor sharp hooks. He can now use the hooks to slice through enemies, swings on poles, climb, and more. In the brawler, he would be the fastest character and use his hooks in combat. Level One: Level 2: Level 3: 'Marcius (Mar-See-Us)' Roman Marcius, commonly refereed to as just Marcius, is a 46-year-old Russian Terrorist whose face was burned by Jake in the past. He is very smart and has been trained to fight like a pro. He has also been gifted with the powers of shape-shifting. In the brawler, he would use guns, his knife, his shape-shifting abilities and his Melee attacks. He would be like a mix of Radec and Alex Mercer (If he were in PSASBR). Level 1: He does one of his trademark whips, he shape-shifts his arm into a long cord and strikes it across the stage. Level 2: He shape-shifts into a dragon and flies around the top of the stage shooting fireballs down. Level 3: He shape-shifts into a giant warthog monster and can control it to wreak havoc S.T.A.R: The Apocalypse STAR 'is a survival horror game which is a beat-em-up game. However, you can switch to first person when ever you want. It has a large amount of story, at is like you are playing a movie. It takes place when two boys from a boarding school wake up in a lab under dangerous testing. All that happens is that they get a little bit stronger. In an attempt to escape, they unleash a quickly spreading and quickly expanding virus in the form of a gas. All of america are affected unless they wear gas masks. 'Matt AKA Star Matthew, often called Matt to avoid confusion with the other Matthew, his best friend, was one of the boys tested on. He never met his parents and was enrolled in the boarding school after he was old enough to leave the adoption center. Little did he know, the school hid a dark secret called Project STAR. After he released the gas, he stumbled upon two survival suits with built in gas masks and put them on to avoid getting sick. The suits can be upgraded along with his super-strength. In the brawler, he plays as a melee strong character with some ranged attacks, grenades, and fire abilities. He is probably the most balanced character in the game. Level 1: Level 2: The statue ff liberty falls upon the stage, like a cinematic scene in STA. Level 3: Uses his jet-pack to fly up int he air and shots grenades at the screen in first person. Mathew AKA Dark-star Mathews life has been the same practically as Matt's. He always was a little jealous of Matt though. Matt was more athletic, attractive, but Mathew was the well behaved, smart one. When he was tested on, he slowly started going mad until soon he went completely crazy. He used his intellect to learn how to control the zombies. Matt, however, stopped him and electrocuted him with the electric chair. The suit absorbed the currents and gave him electric powers. In the brawler, he would be the evil Cole of Matt. He would has the same attacks, but different. He would have less melee ability and more ranged ability. His fire would be replaced with electric, which is faster but weaker. 'Scales' Scales was a rare specimen of an alligator that was mutated when the virus struck. He is now very strong and very Powerful. In the brawler, he would be the same way. The Werewolf Hybrid The Werewolf Hybrid is A Multi-player RPG, like Silent Hill: Book of Memories. However, it is partially open world. This means you can travel all around New York fending off werewolves, the Military, Satanist, and more. It follows the story of a character you customize yourself as he tries to stop various villains to save the day. 'Wolfman Kid (Gasp!)' Wolfman Kid is a custom character in the Werewolf Hybrid. He was half immune to werewolves. Wolfman Kid has his default appearance, a brown Tux with a nylon mask and a brown fedora. He can tun into a werewolf when a bar fills in his game, but in the Brawler he can turn into a werewolf whenever he presses Down+Circle. So technically he has two move-sets. But as a result, he has no block. 'Dr. Ethal' Dr. Lee Ethal (Or L. Ethal) Is a highly intelligent man who is responsible for the werewolf outbreak. He can control werewolves to fight for him and make people hallucinate. He always carries a revolver, just in case. 'Lucifer ' Real name unknown, Lucifer as a deeply religious man. Too bad his religion is Satanism. He has devoted his whole life to the devil and even sol his soul. He uses voodoo spells and hell-fire to fight. He can also summon the dead. Creepypasta: The Awakening Creepypasta is a 1st person survival horror shooter. It features a nameless documentary maker who is doing a Creepypasta documentary for a blog. Much like Slender, it focuses more on survival than attacking. But there are still some fights. 'Slenderman' Slenderman is an entity who is very mysterious. There is no trace of any of his victims. In his brawler, he is very fast like he is in real life. 'Jeff The Killer ' Jeff is a mysterious, creepy killer. In the brawler, he is relatively equal but more toward power. Fort City Fort City is kind of like a 3D LittleBigPlanet/Minecraft Mix. It has the genre of Minecraft, Castle miner, and Roblox but it has more features like Littlebigplanet. It is a very online-based game, but has a good story too. 'Zach ' Zach is the main character in the story mode of Fort City. He lives in a not-to-distant future where the economy has failed and everyone has switched to looting and burglary. Thus, having a great need to protect your valuables. In an attempt to go back in time and save the economy, he unleashes Barbarians, Aztec Warriors, Dinosaurs, Knights, and other enemies from Time Periods onto Fort City. He must destroy them before Fort City descends into a time paradox. In the brawler, he will use weapons from different time periods as well as creating blocks to throw. 'Jack Fort' Jack Fort is the Power-Hungry mayor of Fort City. He has spent millions of dollars on mercenaries and Firearms. This new era where nobody has money except for him is a paradise to him. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. In the brawler, he would play like Radec, having lots of ranged attacks like he does in the actual game "Fort City". Shirtman Shirtman is a Puzzle Platformer where you use different superhero-based T-Shirts to change your abilities. These include: *Power Guy (Superman Parody, power of Flight) * Tarantula Lad (Spider-man parody, power of Wall Climbing) *Egul (Hulk parody, ability to smash through certain walls) *Yellow Lamp (Green Lantern Parody, Ability to Create Platforms) *Vampire Bat (Batman parody, Ability to Use ranged Attacks) *Grizzly Bear (Wolverine parody, ability to use melee attacks) *Zeus (Thor Parody, power to turn on electric devices) *Mr. USA (Captain America Parody, power to use a shield to block) *Water Lad (Aqua-man Parody, power to swim) *Fabulous Girl (Wonder woman Parody, power to Pull things/people with a lasso) *A bonus one is Pink Princess, a cheesy educational show parody with no powers that you are forced to use when you get captured by the games villain. It decreases your speed and jumping skills. *An unlock-able one is Speed, a Flash Parody that increases your speed. 'Shirtman' Shirtman was once a huge comic book fan millionaire who really wanted to become an actual superhero. But one fateful day, he was bit by a radioactive shirt who was sent from a dying alien planet and killed shirt-man's parents when he landed. From then on, he could become any superhero he wanted just by wearing a shirt with a picture of the hero on it. He vowed to stop any crime that h append within his home city. In the brawler, he uses attacks from all ten Superheroes. 'Strongman' Strongman was raised in the circus as a strongman. In his teen years, he was kidnapped by The Mastermind and is now the city's most feared Mob Boss. In the brawler, he would be a melee/power heavy character. 'Shiftress' The Shiftress was once a model, but one day she was shipwrecked on an uncharted island. The island held an extremely rare skin disease, which gave her the ability to shift her skin into any shape. In the brawler, she would use these abilities. Character Stats To be continued. Ideas under copyright by Coopergang Industries XD Category:Blog posts